


The Big Day

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Pregnancy, More Fluff, Nervousness, Reader Insert, Wedding, does T'Challa freeze?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: The Wakandan sun shines into your window, lighting and heating your skin with its warmth.This is it. Today is the big day.Today is the day of your wedding to King T’Challa Udaku, the Black Panther, the love of your life.





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> SO I tried to tie some traditions from African weddings, because I love how the film borrowed from different customs and such. I have not been to a wedding in seven years, so I did my best from what I remember combined with my research. If you have any requests with other traditions or other characters from Marvel, message me! I like writing and would like to try my hand at writing personal imagines. Also, I tried very hard with this one. I hope you like it!  
> DISCLAIMER- I own no Marvel characters or their worlds, the rights belong to the rightul and legal owners.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- mentions of pregnancy and nervousness

The Wakandan sun shines into your window, lighting and heating your skin with its warmth.  
This is it. Today is the big day.  
Today is the day of your wedding to King T’Challa Udaku, the Black Panther, the love of your life.   
And the butterflies have returned in full force.  
You get a notification on your kimoyo beads and it is Shuri.  
‘’Hello, big sister. It is good to see that you are up. Kya and Ayo are on their way to escort you to the palace, where we will all be getting ready.’’  
‘’Thank you, Shuri. I’ll eat breakfast now so that I am ready when they arrive. I’ll see you soon, little sister.’’  
You say your goodbyes and hang up.  
And you’re ready to begin the day that will forever change your life.  
Shuri is laughing when you arrive, taking a sip of her tea.  
‘’T’Challa considers them his friends now, but he is such a homebody that he’d rather have stayed in with Y/N.’’  
‘’I mean, could you blame him,’’ you ask, entering the room.  
‘’The bride is here!,’’ your mother squeals, rushing over and giving you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
‘’She is late.’’  
‘’I’m never late. You are early,’’ you tell them, taking a seat at your vanity.  
‘’You are too late. I’m not gonna chastise you, though, because you’re gonna have my adorable niece or nephew one day. And, you know, you make my brother But here, I got you some water,’’ Shuri hands you a water bottle that says ‘’Bride’’ in cursive letters, ‘’Deonna is being extra.’’  
‘’You love it,’’ Deonna claims from her spot on Shuri’s bed, where she is arching her eyebrows.  
‘’Never mind that. We have a lot to do. Y/N, the makeup artist is here. Let’s get moving.’’  
The makeup artist , Ashanti, is a young girl, no older than Shuri, but she’s worked wonders. The makeup job that she gives you is seamless, and you can hardly tell you’re wearing makeup because she made it looks so natural.  
‘’Would you like a bold lip choice, or something more subdued,’’ Ashanti asks, pointing to her lips, ‘’I am wearing a new shade that I designed. If you want, I could let you wear a small sample of.’’  
The red lipstick contrasts with her dark skin, and she looks like a queen.  
You’d like to feel like a queen as well.  
‘’I really like that, perhaps for the reception?’’  
‘’Alright,’’ she nods, then continues to work on your eye makeup.  
A half hour after she began, Ashanti turns you to the mirror, and you gasp at the woman in front of you.  
She is you, and she is just as beautiful as she was before, but there’s something in her eyes. Excitement miss with daringness mixed with love.  
She looks like a bride.  
‘’I love this,’’ you turn to Ashanti, ‘’Thank you! How much do I owe you?’’  
‘’Not a bit, my queen. Consider this my wedding present to you and King T’Challa,’’ she smiles gently before moving on to finish your mother’s makeup for her.  
‘’Y/N, come. It is time for me to help you into your wedding dress.’’  
You have a little under an hour now until you are to meet T’Challa at the altar, and the butterflies in your stomach pick up speed at the thought.  
Shuri holds the ball gown gently, and you begin to step into it.  
Shuri pulls it up then and you smooth out the ball gown skirt, marveling in the delicate pattern that Ayanda stitched.  
‘’There. It is traditional, yet modern,’’ Shuri says as you continue to stare at the dress, ‘’You look stunning, Y/N.’’  
You really do, you realize, as you step into the white heels that Shuri designed for you.   
‘’I feel beautiful,’’ you smile at your reflection, twirling in your custom designed dress.  
‘’And now, for the most important accessory,’’ Shuri dances over to a golden box that is sat in a chair next to the vanity.  
She pulls out a long, lace veil, carefully placed it on your head, and the leans back to admire her work.  
‘’Alright, big sister. I’m going to get dressed and make sure that Efua is here. The choir is here, Steve and Tony are helping them get set up to sing as you come in. ‘’  
‘’Alright. Thank you, Shuri,’’ you tell your soon to be sister-in-law before she flounces out of the room.  
That’s when the nerves kick in.  
The butterflies are moths now, and those moths are doing somersaults in your stomach. You feel like the wind has been knocked out of you, your legs are shaking, your head is spinning, and your thoughts are racing.  
What if T’Challa changed his mind?  
What is this is a mistake?  
What if he still wants to be with Nakia?  
What if he regrets this?  
What if you?  
Ramonda enters and sees you sitting in the chair that Shuri had removes the box from, dress still undone and struggling to breathe.  
‘’My daughter,’’ she rushes to you, placing a hand on your shoulder, and hand on your cheek, and staring into your eyes, ‘’What is it? What is wrong?’’  
There are so many things that you could say: That you’re not sure about getting married anymore, that you wish you could have had just a little bit more time to plan, that you have cold feet and you’re not sure what could make it better.  
Instead, you say, ‘’I’m scared.’’  
And those two words carry with them the weight of a thousand things left unsaid.  
‘’My dear,’’ Ramonda sighs, kneeling in front of you and taking both of your hands into hers, ‘’Why?’’  
‘’I keep worrying about what could go wrong,’’ you tell her, again leaving so many things unsaid.  
‘’Y/N, any number of things can go wrong. But so many things about you and T’Challa are right. You can drop everything and run, or you can face your fears and what comes will come. A lifetime of happiness for thirty minutes of nerves. What do you say?’’  
Deep down, you know that she’s right. You love that man. You finally understand what those old songs about love mean, because he’s it for you.  
He’s sunshine and he’s warmth and he’s a breath of fresh air.  
Your heart breaks a little at the thought of not being able to spend forever with this man.  
So why are you coming up with every possible reason to not walk down the aisle.  
‘’You know that you love T’Challa, that he loves you, that you want to marry each other. You know that you will be queen and the responsibilities that that entails. I think that what may be bothering you is the fear of the unknown. You can not possibly know every twist and turn that life’s road has in store for you and T’Challa. That can be a pretty terrifying thought.’’  
Once again, Ramonda seems to understand more about how you feel than you do.  
‘’And, my dear,’’ she helps you stand, beginning to lace your dress up for you, ‘’It’s more than normal to be a bit… apprehensive when one is expecting their first child.’’  
You turn to her then, eyes widen as she stares back, her warm eyes a shocking difference from the smirk on your face.  
‘’I didn’t… how did… I’m not… what?’’  
‘’I noticed that you were not drinking your wine at the rehearsal dinner, and Shuri noted that you did not drink anything but water last night. Your dress still fits but it is a bit more snug, despite being custom made. You seem a bit more tired lately, and not at all like yourself. You are practically glowing, my dear. All of the signs and pieces were there, it was just a bit harder to piece them together to see the big picture.’’  
And, yet again, she amazes you.  
‘’T’Challa and I wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer. Something private between the two of us. I am sorry for not telling you. I am only eight weeks along.’’  
By the time you figured out your period was late, the panic had set in and this just made it grow.  
But T’Challa is who he is, and he’s terrified but he is as ecstatic as he was when you told him about it a week ago today.   
‘’Y/N, you have nothing to apologize for. T’Chaka and I were the same way when it came to T’Challa. Enjoy this now, before you have to tell the world.’’  
She pulls up the time on her kimoyo beads, tells you the time- ‘’Thirty minutes until showtime!’’- says goodbye, and leaves.  
You stare at yourself in the mirror again as she leaves, enjoying the moment you have to yourself before this day really becomes hectic.  
T’Challa is worth it, though. You would not dream of doing this with anyone else, and you wouldn’t want to. He’s already yours, you are already his.  
Today, you look in the mirror and see a bride.  
A teacher.  
A daughter.  
A friend.  
A sister.  
A leader.  
A philanthropist.  
A queen.  
A wife.  
And a mother.  
And with a nod, you grab your bouquet, turn towards the door, send one final glance at the mirror, and walk out.  
Ready to be thrust into all these roles, some old and some new, and ready for T’Challa and your new life.

 

This is it. This is the big moment.  
You are about to become Mrs. Y/N Udaki, Queen of Wakanda.  
There are different news stations from all across the world there, and many of them are just excited to witness the first wedding ceremony that Wakanda has allowed others to come to.  
You see Ayo, Kya, and Okoye standing guard near T’Challa, but you can tell they are just as excited about the big day as you are.  
Steve Rogers is sitting next to Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Everett Ross, and a few others you do not know.  
The instrumental version of your favorite love song starts, and this is it: everyone is in position and ready to go.  
First, Ramonda and your mother are escorted down by a member of the Jabari tribe, and they take their seats.  
Efua is strolling down the aisle now, carrying a small bouquet rather than a traditional basket of flowers,  
Khari and Deonna are next, and you watch as she gracefully glides down the aisle, throwing a wink back to M’Baku, who looks at you with a surprised smile on his face.  
There may or may not be another wedding sooner than you think.  
Then Kofi and Ellen glide down, her arm looped through his and shy grins on both of their faces.  
Then Tatenda and Katherine stroll down, their long legs letting them match each other’s strides perfectly.  
Your bridesmaids all look stunning in their silk, golden bridesmaid dresses. Efua looks like a little doll in her white dress with a small, golden flower on the waist.  
The groomsmen are wearing black tuxedo jackets and white shirts, gold bow ties and black pants. All because T’Challa had a certain look in mind, and he knows he looks good in white, and their black tuxedos was meant to contrast his traditional, white and golden clothing.  
That’s your man, waiting for you at the altar, no doubt looking like a snack, even from the back.  
Yup, you’ve definitely been friends with Deonna for a long time.  
But the words still ring true.  
M’Baku escorts Shuri next, and she looks liken the princess that she truly is.  
Her braids are hidden underneath a hair scarf that perfectly matches her golden dress that fits her perfectly, and looks like it is shimmering under the sunlight that is streaming in through the skylight.  
‘’Are you ready for this,’’ your dad, your arm looped through his, ‘’Are you calm?’’  
‘’Am I ready? Yes. Am I calm? No.’’  
‘’Look at me,’’ he tells you, and you gaze up at him for the first time all day, ‘’That man loves you, and you love him. Of course you’re scared. Because this is all new. But the way to step into a new life is to walk into it like you walk into everything: one step at a time. Literally. They’re playing the music, Y/N. We have to go.’’  
You laugh then, because that’s exactly what you needed to hear, and you take a deep breath.  
Because you are ready to dive right in.  
The choir, your students, your children, sound beautiful as they sing your favorite love song as your dad walks you down the aisle.  
True to his word, T’Challa’s back is to you. It eases some of your nerves, and also stops you from running straight down the aisle and into his waiting arms.  
Shuri is standing there, blinking rapidly, trying not to cry.  
Ellen is holding Efua’s hand as they watch with waiting smiles.  
Katherine is smiling as well, happy that the day you joked about before moving to Wakanda is actually here.  
Deonna is giving you a thumbs up and wishing you luck, mouthing, you got this.  
You take a chance at glancing at your mother, who is sobbing.  
As is Ramonda.  
Finally, you look to M’Baku, who is grinning from ear to ear and nothing something to T’Challa.  
‘’Don’t freeze when you see her,’’ you read his lips, and you almost have to fight back our own tears.  
It is not until you finally reach T’Challa, your soon to be husband, that you finally feel overwhelmed.  
He stares at you and of course…  
He freezes.  
It takes your dad clearing his throat for T’Challa to break out of it.  
Your dad takes his seat then, and T’Challa takes your hand in his.  
‘’You look breathtaking,’’ he tells you, and you reply that he does as well.  
And, so, the ceremony begins.  
‘’Welcome family, friends, and colleagues. Welcome to all of Wakanda and the rest of the world as we gather here today to celebrate the love and unity of T’Challa Udaku, son of T’Chaka Udaku, and king of Wakanda and Y/L Y/L/N. y, ‘’Now, in keeping with tradition, the two shall tie the knot.’’  
He motions towards Kofi, who has the cloth in his hands.  
Kofi hands the beautiful cloth to Jelani, who uses it to tie your left hand to T’Challa’s right one.  
’The couple has decided that they will write their own vows. T’Challa, my King, would you like to go first,’’ Jelani questions.  
‘’Yes. Thank you,’’ T’Challa takes a folded up piece of paper out of his pants pocket and takes your hand again, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs, ‘’Y/N… since the day that we met, I knew that we were meant to be together. Not are you beautiful, but you are smart. Courageous. . Kind. Loving. And so good with children. You are strong. Not just when you have to be, because you just are.. You… you balance me out. I’ve always lived very safely. I’ve always calculated every option. Maybe it was against my own character to pursue you, but I have never been more glad to have taken a risk. I may have fallen, but you definitely You keep me on my feet, and you don’t let being king get to my head. I am not perfect. I am a work-in-progress and I always will be, but I thank you for seeing the goddess instead the mess. I honestly can’t imagine my life with anyone else. I am so glad to have you on this journey through life. I am so happy that you are the woman that is going to be the Queen of Wakanda, the mother of my children, and Mrs. Udaku. I can not wait to spend the rest of my life getting to know you even more.’’  
He presses a kiss to your forehead then, and straightens, looking at you with so much love in his eyes that it brings tears to your own.  
‘’And now, Y/N,’’ Jelani gestures to you.  
‘’T’Challa Udaku, you are the love of my life. After So many first dates that never turned into second dates, texting and phone conversations gone wrong, it was nice to meet you. You were like a breath of fresh air for me. And, like a breath of fresh air, you’ve been good or me. You’ve shown me the parts of myself that I need to work on, that I want to better for you. I believe that you balance me out as well, that you smooth my rough edges. There are so many things that I could say about you. I mean… you really are a dram come true. You really are a prince. You treat me like a queen, like your equal, like your best friend. You are so much more than my husband, because you are all of those things and then some. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with any other man. Thank you for helping me become who I am meant to be, and thank you for becoming who you are meant to be, so that we can spend this life together, side by side, becoming who we are both meant to be. As individuals and as a couple, and eventually as a family. I love you, T’Challa Udaku. I can not wait to make this official. I’ve always been yours and you have always been mine, since the day that we met. This ceremony is just the formal declaration of what we already knew.’’  
You hear someone sniffle, and look to see M’Baku imitating Shuri, looking up at the sky and trying not to cry.  
‘’That was simply beautiful,’’ Jelani tells you honestly, ‘’And now, the rings.’’  
M’Baku hands him the rings, and Jelani takes them, removing your engagement ring and giving T’Challa the wedding ring that he has for you.  
It is beautiful. It is a beautiful, pear-shaped, sapphire stone wedding ring.  
‘’We are gathered together here to unite this man , T’Challa Udaku, and this woman, Y/N Y/L/N, in the bonds of matrimony. Now, my king, do you take Y/N Y/L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so answer “I DO.’’  
‘’I do,’’ T’Challa grins at you, eyes never leaving yours.  
With Jelani’s help, he slides the ring  
‘’And do you, Y/N Y/L/N, take this man, T’Challa Udaku, to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, answer ‘I do’.’’  
‘’I do,’’ you beam up at T’Challa, placing the simple, gold band on his finger.  
‘’By the power vested in me by the nation of Wakanda, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’’  
T’Challa cradles your face in his hand before pressing two gentle kisses to your lips, pulling away with a laugh as your family, friends, colleagues and others cheer.  
‘’Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time, T’Challa and Y/N Udaku, King and Queen of Wakanda.  
There’s cheering then, and clapping. There’s news reporters telling everyone what just happened, there’s crying and hugging all around.  
Most importantly, though, there is you, there is T’Challa.  
And for a moment, you remind that time is frozen.  
Stolen Moments  
You have thirty minutes to yourselves before the reception, and you’re in his chambers, getting ready to change into your outfit.  
Right now, though, you are wearing leggings and a button down shirt. Ramonda had thought it best that you two eat before the reception- ‘’We are not going to have my grandchild hungry if you two do not get a chance to eat at the reception!’’- and here you are.  
Okoye is guarding the entrance as two waitresses bring in a small sample of what the guests will be having for their dinner at the reception.  
You and T’Challa are swaying back and forth, his hands on your waist. You have one hand on his arm, and the other playing with his tight, black curls on his head. Your eyes are closed, as are his, but there’s a peaceful smile on both of your faces.  
‘’You froze,’’ you whisper to him when you hear the door close behind the two young women.  
‘’I did. You took my breath away,’’ he tells you, before pressing a kiss to your forehead, ‘’You looked stunning. You still do.’’  
He’s already managed to mess up your lipstick when he pressed you to the wall gently, placing his lips on yours as soon as you got to his room.  
He does so again, groaning into the kiss and pulling you even closer, ‘’I love you so much.’’  
‘’I love you, too, T’Challa.’’  
He slips one hand under your button up shirt, pressing it to your growing stomach, ‘’I love our little prince or princess, too.’’  
‘’I know you do.’’  
When you told him that you were pregnant, he nodded, took a deep breath and asked what you wanted to do next.  
You talked about how, since the baby is not due until next year, you’ll be fine to travel and teach and look for a replacement to take over for you after you have the baby and take your maternity leave.  
‘’I can not wait to announce it to the rest of the world,’’ he continues.  
‘’Neither can I, my love,’’ you guide him over to the table and you to begin to eat, feeding each other food off of your plates.  
‘’I’m not surprised my mother figured it out. She just knows these things,’’ T’Challa shrugs, taking a sip of his own water.  
‘’She sure took me by surprise,’’ you laugh then, taking his hand in yours, ‘’We only have fifteen minutes left. Let’s make the most of our alone time.’’  
‘’Are you ready,’’ T’Challa asks twenty minutes later when your makeup has been fixed and you are in your gown for the reception.  
‘’I am.’’   
For the first time, you say that with more confidence than anything.  
‘’Presenting, T’Challa and Y/N Udaku, king and queen of Wakanda.’’  
There’s cheering as you two enter the massive dining hall, and your mother and Romanda are still wiping tears from their eyes even now.  
Dinner is served to the guests now, and you and T’Challa go around and greet others, spending time talking to all of your guests, especially the elders.  
A half hour later, M’Baku is tapping his glass ,and you now that it’s time for the speeches.  
‘’Please, don’t let him embarrass me,’’ T’Challa sighs, laying his head on your shoulder as you both chuckle.  
‘’I have known T’Challa as a friend for only a few years now. However, in those years, he has become like a brother to me. He’s helped the Jabari tribe resolve differences with the rest of Wakanda, he’s opened our borders and we are helping those in need. Sometimes the person who gives takes so little, though. Which is why I am glad that he has found Y/N. These two are perfect for each other. And you make T’Challa happy, you care about Wakanda, you laugh at my jokes. You’re alright with me. I hope that you and T’Challa have a long and happy life together,’’ he raises his glass of champagne, ‘’To T’Challa and Y/N!’’  
Next is Shuri.  
‘’I’ve known my brother my whole life, and he’s always been a very selfless person. Of course, he has his flaws. He can be stubborn. He freezes. He doesn’t understand memes. He-’’  
‘’Shuri.’’  
‘’Sorry, Mother. Anyway, T’Challa has always been there for me. He created an environment for me in which I could be myself and grow, but I always had someone to support me. He’s always been protective of me, has always ensured my happiness over his own, How lucky is he that he found someone that now does that for him? How lucky am I to not be losing a brother, but to be gaining a sister? Y/M and T’Challa, I wish you nothing but joy, happiness, and peace. To the happy couple!’’  
Now, it is your friends’ from back home turn.  
‘’We were going to make a speech, but we did this instead. We contacted Ramonda in order to get baby pictures and pictures of T’Challa growing up. We hope you like this!,’’ Katherine explains.  
They present the most adorable slideshow, showing how you and T’Challa have grown, and then some of you as a couple.  
It ends with Today’s date and aa picture of you both dressed in traditional royal Wakandan clothes.  
Yup, here come the tears.  
Your parents take the microphone next, and you’re sure that these tears are about to flow.  
‘’I am honored to be here today to watch our daughter marry the love of her life. I mean, she always thought she was gonna marry that guy from that movie she likes, and then she thought she was going to marry that singer in that band.’’  
‘’Mother.’’  
‘’I am glad that she has found someone that treats her so well. T’Challa, you are now a member of this family,’’ your dad continues, ‘’You make our daughter happy, and that makes us happy. You are welcome at out home any time.’’  
‘’And so are our future grandchildren,’’ your mother finishes.  
Everyone else laughs while you and T’Challa both choke on your water, shooting each other a glance.  
‘’I guess this is my cue,’’ Ramonda stands gliding up to the microphone, ‘’Hello, everyone. If you do not know me, my name is Ramonda. I am the mother of T’Challa and Shuri. I now also have a daughter. Today, while everyone had their eyes on the bride, I had my eyes on my son as he greeted his bride. He froze. That is a good sign, though. Because he looks at this woman like she is the most amazing creature in existence. I mean, look at him right now.’’  
You look up to see T’Challa staring at you, that same goofy grin and heart eyes evident.  
‘’He is so very much in love. They both are. Love, while it can be scary, is a very beautiful thing. These two are the embodiment of true love. They remind me so much of T’Chaka and I at this age. And I wish nothing but love, health, and prosperity for them and their children, and for Wakanda. To our king and queen!’’  
You and T’Challa soak in the applause before he stands, still holding your hand.  
‘’Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to Y/N and I that you are here to celebrate the start of our new life. It means so much to us that you are all here, because we would like to consider you all are family. Thank you for making time to come support our union, even though the it was a little short notice. Now, let the party begin!’’  
There is dancing then, some traditional, others not. There’s different music and laughing and smiling and love.  
There’s so much love in this room that it overwhelms you.  
You don’t cry, though.  
Even as you and T’Challa have your first dance to his favorite love song, you don’t cry.  
It’s not until later, when the guests have left and you two are dancing in his chambers, bags packed so that you can leave for your honeymoon tomorrow, that the tears shed.  
You are wearing no makeup, your hair has started to come undone and lose the product that you placed in it, your husband is in shorts and t-shirt, as are you.  
‘’I love you, my queen,’’ he presses a kiss to your cheek then, ‘’I love you so, so much.’’  
‘’I love you, too,’’ you tell T’Challa.  
T’Challa Udaku, king of Wakanda.  
Your husband.  
The love of your life.  
You two are stepping into the future.  
And, yes, the future looks very bright.  
The End

I may do an epilogue. Please send in requests! I’ll make a list of the other things I have written and who or what I will write for.


End file.
